A power module may be configured to filter, rectify, invert, or otherwise manipulate electrical energy. The components comprising the power module may be selected according to the manipulation provided by the power module and the attendant power demands. Greater power demands are typically required of power modules used to manipulate electrical energy at higher voltage levels due to increased current requirements. This can be problematic, for example, in fully or partially, electrically-driven vehicles, such as but not limited to electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), where a high voltage source may be used to electrically power a motor used to drive the vehicle since the higher voltage can increase current carrying demands and electrical interferences.